


(We are the ones) For Now

by sleepoverwork



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2019 edition) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gary from accounting is mentioned, Gen, Honestly shipping is up to you, Lian's baked goods are worth killing for, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a drama llama, the possibility of either is there, this is why communication is key to any relationship, we dont like Gary very much cause he's a musclehead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepoverwork/pseuds/sleepoverwork
Summary: Pepper Potts was always on a mission.Yesterday, it was to run, in her Louboutin heels, down the stairs to the 4th floor and snatch a walnut-pumpkin muffin.Today, the mission is finding her wayward genius, and head of R&D department._ _ _Title is from the song For Now by Kina Grannis





	(We are the ones) For Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts).



> This is for my TBS Square "a Battle/Fight/Confrontation"
> 
> It's very loosey following it. There is confrontation and that's what I'm sticking with.
> 
> **Big shoutout** to the WI Server. I wouldn't be here without you guys and I wouldn't wanna be either. Thank you friendos.
> 
> _**Extra big shoutout**_  
> [ Mena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menatiera/pseuds/Menatiera), I didn't like this piece until you encouraged me and assisted with Tony's monologue which was being a butt. Thank you so much. She's an outstanding writer!!! Check her out!!! 
> 
> [ Perdix](https://the-fallofperdix.tumblr.com/), for their AMAZING moodboard. I'm not sure about how to integrate things but I will find out how soon!!!! Check them out! They're an amazing writer and artist! Thank you friendo!
> 
> [Hyperion](https://www.pillowfort.io/Deadpool), for beta-ing this fic and assisting me with making all of this more presentable. Thank you!!! Check them out!!! They are a wonderful writer!!!!
> 
> [Rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/pseuds/rebelmeg), jiejie, I love you. Thank you for assisting me with the finishing touches and for always encouraging me. For being one of my best friends and jiejie. This ones for you! Meg is a wonderful writer. Check her out!

Pepper Potts was always on a mission.

 

Yesterday it was to run, in her Louboutin heels, down the stairs to the 4th floor and snatch a walnut-pumpkin muffin before Gary from accounting got to the office at 9:30am. Gary, that musclehead asshole (but you didn't hear it from Pepper), always made a beeline every morning to the front desk to hoard all pastries. Everyone knew if they wanted the homemade heaven-sent food Lian made every 3rd Thursday of the month - bless her 70-year-old heart, they had to beat Gary to them. 

Arriving to Stark Industries before Gary was not the issue for five-time best CEO of the year, as she lived, slept, and ate out of her office, more of a timing issue when she had meetings, paperwork, and a whole company to keep afloat.

Today, the mission is finding her wayward genius, and head of R&D department. Who also owed her the next generation of StarkPhone, a system update for the StarkPod--not the marketing department's best name but it was hard to miss the dig at Apple's growing capitalist agenda-- and finally, the paperwork for the finalization of the first Fujikawa-Stark supermarket to be built in Tokyo. Tony wanted to add something or another to the original plans to give it, "some Stark pizazz", whatever that meant. Just as Pepper rounded the corner of the labs to Tony's personal workshop, she managed to catch his eyes widening in surprise before his workshop went dark.

 

"Jarvis."

 

"Ms. Potts."

 

"Accidental or purposeful?"

 

"I do believe I heard the words-" Jarvis' voice was replaced by Tony's, an obvious recording of just a few moments ago.

 

_J, blackout mode. No visitors._

 

Pepper hummed to herself, knowing quite well her ex-boss, almost love interest, and always all-around pain in the ass friend, was listening to the conversation.

 

"Jarvis. Is there any way I can get through?" 

 

The AI's hesitation was the confirmation that Tony was no doubt giving commands on the other side.

 

"I would think," Pepper continued on after giving Jarvis a moment more to answer her, "that as I am the CEO of this company, and this building is part of the company, I would not be a visitor but the owner of this lab."

 

She waited a moment more and the lab door clicked open to Tony gesturing frantically to one of Jarvis' cameras, his back to her.

“J, my traitorous son,” Tony gasped, but there was a smile obviously on his face. “How dare you do this to me-” 

Pepper couldn’t help but smile at his familiar theatrics and took this moment while he was distracted to look around his workshop. It had been a while since she visited. New ideas grew and died within an hour, much less the months of distance between them now. 

“Do you want me to think you love Pep more than you love me,” Tony continued on, bring her attention back to him. “Is this what it's about? Watch me restrain myself from babbling nonsense to your code next time I'm drunk-” Pepper coughed quietly to cover the giggle that slipped out. “-baby, if this is how you show your gratitude-”

"Tony," Pepper finally called out to cut through his rambling and his shoulders immediately tensed before he turned to her and plastered on a media smile, a faint pink blush dusted across his cheekbones.

 

"Pep! My one truest love! My favorite spice! My brilliant and beautiful CEO-" Tony droned on with forced cheer. It didn't escape her notice that he also seamlessly slipped behind his desk to put it between them.

“Tony,” Pepper started again patiently, raising a brow at him this time. “Are you seriously trying to distract me with compliments while you slip underneath your desk?”

Tony froze and blinked at her sheepishly from right above said desk.

“No?”

Pepper finally dropped her CEO mask with a fond shake of her head.

“Get up off the floor Tony, it’s covered in gods know what, since you won’t let any of the cleaning crew in this place to do their job.” Tony rose from the floor with an offended “hey” but Pepper rolled her eyes and carried on speaking, “Now, it’s 2pm. I’m guessing you haven’t eaten yet?”

“I have not, Ms. Potts.” Tony replied dutifully, dusting himself off as if he wasn’t covered head to toe with grease, motor oil, and… was that the same bloodstain from three months ago?

Pepper gave Tony another once over to take in the bags underneath his eyes, the slight twitch of his left eyebrow when he continued to ignore his exhaustion, and finally how he shifted from foot to foot, accepting whatever scolding he was clearly expecting to receive.

“Come on. You need food, a shower, a spa day, and new clothes. I’ll get us a reservation at San Matteo’s,” Pepper trailed off when noticing Tony’s facial muscles looked like they were trying an interpretive dance. 

“Or we can just pop over to Callahan’s,” she inquired. 

Tony blinked once. 

Twice.

“Lunch,” Tony responded, sounding extremely lost. 

“With me. In an hour,” Pepper informed him and then paused, took another breath, and decided to ask him. 

 

“Tony, would you like to go to a late lunch with me?”

“Yes,” Tony shouted in a rush of breath and then proceeded to open and close his mouth before giving up on whatever he was trying to say and stare at the floor like it held the answers to the cosmos.

“Will-” Tony glanced up at her with such a vulnerable expression which she couldn’t say she had seen in him before and then licked his lips, as if he was nervous. “Will that be all Ms. Potts?”

“No, but it’s a start Mr. Stark.”

The radiance and pure joy in the smile she received in return was more satisfying than the pathetic whimper of protest Gary made when she passed him with the whole basket of walnut-pumpkin muffins.

With as much dignity as she could muster with her face quickly turning scarlet, Pepper fled the workshop.

Pepper Potts had found a new mission.

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of sidenotes.
> 
> To all Garys in accounting out there, I'm sorry, I'm sure you are all awesome individuals. No hate for Garys or accountants, or Garys in accounting.
> 
> San Matteo's is a real restaurant in Manhattan. It's a pizza place.
> 
> Callahan's is a fictional place as far as I know but it's a nod to [cakeisnotpie's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie) series [ Callahan's Crosstown Diner](https://archiveofourown.org/series/177446). A great series by a great writer.
> 
> Lastly, it's my first completed fanfic for the Marvel fandom and first thing I've ever publish on ao3. Hope you've enjoyed!  
> Find me on lurking around [ tumblr](http://letsallsleepoverwork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
